


subscribe to my channel

by diavolo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ASMR, Beauty guru, Comedy, Cooking, F/F, Gardening, I'll add tags later, Mukbang, Romance, Rule 63, Smut, Storytime, can you guess who is who, gyuboo, hauls, more couples will be added later, soonhao, vlogs, wonhuisoo, youtubers!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diavolo/pseuds/diavolo
Summary: It all starts when Junhui decides to give her girlfriend a camera for her birthday and Jisoo gives her the bright idea to make a youtube channel, perhaps it can help Wonwoo being less shy.





	1. camera-shy

“Here’s mine” Junhui put a box wrapped in gold metallic paper on the table after they were done eating cake.

“Wow” Jisoo raised her eyebrows, looking at the box then at her girlfriend “Is that going to beat the iPhone and the new videogames I just gave you?” She smiled, teasing Junhui. 

Wonwoo shyly smiled at both her girlfriends and she started unwrapping the shiny paper “You both knew you didn’t have to give me anything for my birthday” She whined, cautiously unfolding until it was all undone. She raised her eyebrows and looked at Junhui confused. 

“You like it?” Junhui asked, sitting at Wonwoo’s right side, as Jisoo was sitting on her left. 

“Well, yes. But why?” Wonwoo was still looking confused at Junhui, who in return, was smiling fondly. 

“Jisoo told me about the gifts she was getting for you, so I thought it will be fun if you maybe... had a camera to record how you play? Or maybe you can make videos about the books you like, or vlogs on how to take care of flowers, wouldn’t it be fun?” Junhui leaned to kiss Wonwoo on her cheek softly. 

“I thought it was an amazing idea, think about it” Jisoo hugged Wonwoo from the back, her cheek pressed against Wonwoo’s right shoulder as she talked “Maybe it can help you being less shy, you don’t actually have to do it, but maybe try it? It can be a fun hobby” 

Wonwoo hummed, pouting a bit. They knew well she had a hard time around cameras and according to Junhui it was _such a waste,_  since she insisted into bringing Wonwoo to the model’s agency she worked as a model at. It wasn’t her fault that she was kind of shy around strangers, or cameras, or the mix of those two. 

“Just think about it, baby” Jisoo murmured, leaving another small kiss on her shoulder. 

“I will” Wonwoo nodded. 

Junhui leaned again and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then she kissed Jisoo’s lips as quickly as she kissed Wonwoo’s. “I’m going to take a shower, anyone coming with me?” She wiggled her eyebrows, trying to convince her girlfriends.

“I’ll go” Jisoo kissed Wonwoo’s cheek and let her go, getting up from the couch to follow Junhui into the bathroom.

“You go, I’ll clean up, you two already did a lot today with the cooking and the presents” Wonwoo started putting everything away, into the fridge or the sink, she then proceeded to wash the dishes and after she was done she sat down on the couch again. 

She took a deep breath and then grabbed her cellphone from the table, checking the photos they took a couple of hours ago for her birthday. She then exited her gallery and opened youtube, curious about the whole thing Junhui and Jisoo told her moments ago, vlogging sounded like a really silly idea; she typed random stuff into the search bar and let the site do the rest.

She wasn’t even interested into watching other people talk or do stuff in the first place, she was never the kind of person who fell attracted to watch reality shows, yet there she was, scrolling down, trying to find to find something. 

Someone got her attention. There was a blonde, asian girl in the thumbnail and her hair was styled into two buns, she kind of looked like a cartoon, wearing grey contacts and make up that complimented her features... the title of the video was  _AM I RACIST?_

Wonwoo pressed it, intrigued and the video started.

_“Hey, bitches, what’s up!”_ the girl pointed finger guns at the camera and laughed out loud, covering her mouth with one of her hands “ _Not even one minute into this video and I am already going to get_ _demonet_ _ized_ _”_ She kept giggling and Wonwoo smiled automatically, she had a contagious and cute laugh “ _Okay, I’m sorry, let’s start again. Hey guys! I’m_ _Minghao_ _, and I bet many of you are wondering about the title of this video. Well, I recently was hanging out with some friends and I got reminded of this situation that happened to me when I first came to live here in the US from China. As you may, or may not now, for my new viewers... I’m_ _chinese_ _and I tell stories because my life is an ongoing shit show”_ Wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh, she was very funny and she was also chinese, like Junhui. 

Junhui walked into the living room to find Wonwoo laying down on the couch while she held her cellphone with one hand, laughing. She walked closer and she was able to hear what was her girlfriend laughing about.

“ _Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed this story, I should really get going because my girlfriend is looking at me like she wants to strangle me because I forgot we were supposed to go have dinner_ _together tonight”_ Junhui tilted her head to one side, she was standing behind Wonwoo and was now looking at the screen “ _Remember to subscribe to my channel... I promise you’ll laugh or at least you’ll feel better about your life. I’m_ _tolovexu_ _in all my social media, just like this channel, but anyways I’ll link everything below._ _Thanks_ _a lot for watching!_ _Zàijiàn_ _!”_

_“_ Was that mandarin?” Junhui asked, kneeling down to kiss Wonwoo’s head.

“You scared me, Junnie” Wonwoo pouted, grabbing her cellphone from her chest, where it fell when she accidentally dropped it after jumping a little “It’s mandarin, yes”

“Who is she? You looked like you really enjoyed watching her” 

“She’s Minghao, she makes videos about stuff that happens to her, she is from China but lives here in the States” 

“Sounds interesting... I mean you spent the last hour watching her videos” 

“Hour?” Wonwoo looked at the hour on her cellphone and her girlfriend was right, it was almost twelve, pretty late considering how early she went to bed. “Oh god, I was only going to watch one video and I watched like three or four more” She got up the couch and yawned. 

“Jisoo already fell asleep, you know she works early tomorrow baby” Junhui got closed to her and placed her hands on Wonwoo’s hips, leaning to kiss her lips.

“Are you going to give me any other gift?” Wonwoo raised one eyebrow, a smug smile on her lips. 

Junhui chuckled “Only If you want me to, birthday girl... Are you going to make videos?” 

Wonwoo hummed, leaning to kiss the latter’s soft, plump lips. “Yes... and maybe, I still don’t know if it’s worth it, Minghao is funny but I’m not, you and Jisoo never laugh at my jokes” She pouted.

“Because they aren’t funny, love” Junhui smiled and kissed her back for a few seconds “But you are hot, smart and amazing, try it just a bit, just do a silly video of you taking care of your flowers, or about the book you read this month, or about the city... maybe just you talking about how life was when you lived in South Korea and then moved here, I don’t know... you have so many talents... and you are so hot, I could just watch you read all day” her hands slipped to Wonwoo’s ass and then she squeezed it.  

The taller laughed softly and wrapped her arms around Junhui’s neck “What are you exactly squeezing?” She asked, tilting her head to one side as she looked intently at her girlfriend. 

“You know, just a bit here and there” Junhui answered, stealing a quick kiss from her lips “Come on, let’s go to bed” 

“Jisoo is not going to appreciate the noise... or the bed moving” 

“Do I look like I care?” 

“ _So that’s it for_ _today’s video, thank you very much for watching... remember to subscribe to my channel and follow me on my social media, I'll leave everything below. Click the little bell so_ _youtube_ _can notify you when I post a new video of me being fucked in the ass by life. Baby, please say goodbye and do the ending”_ Wonwoo watched as Minghao giggled at the camera and a hand appeared on screen, waving frantically, both Minghao and the other person —a girl, clearly, Wonwoo could tell by the pitch of her voice even when she was never seen on camera— burst into laugh. “ _Zàijiàn_ _!_ _”_ And with that, the palm of the other person covered the camera and the video ended. 

“You are having so much fun watching that girl, I’m going to get jealous” Junhui pouted as she sliced some strawberries to place them over her cereal. 

“She was giggling by herself when I woke up, seems like she can’t stop watching her” Jisoo commented, pouring some almond milk on her coffee “But are you going to make a channel already, Won?” 

“Maybe” Wonwoo shrugged, smiling, stealing half of a strawberry from Junhui’s bowl.

“I’m going to cut your fingers, you little thief” Junhui threatened, not moving or showing any signs of being actually annoyed, she just liked pretending to be mad and dangerous.

“You won’t because if you do so I won’t be able to finger you anymore” Wonwoo said, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Jisoo snorted. “She’s right tho”

“Can you help me by giving me names for my channel?” Wonwoo put her elbows on the table and rested her head on both hands “I can’t think of anything, plus you know I’m not good with those things” 

“Wootube” Junhui wiggled her eyebrows.

“It’s not going to be wootube”

“Then what’s the point, you coward”

“Whoosh” Jisoo giggled softly, not looking at her girlfriends.

“Whoosh will be then” Wonwoo smiled, reaching one of Jisoo’s cheeks to pinch it gently.

“ _Whoosh will be then”_  Junhui repeated, faking a deep voice like Wonwoo’s, making faces as if she was bothered. “At least you are going to give it a try”

Both Jisoo and Wonwoo chuckled, they loved when Junhui acted as an annoyed little girl. 

“I still don’t know about what I’m making the videos, but I’ll start soon” 

“Hey, you can try different things, it’s your creative space... as long as you lose your fear, everything will be alright, just try” Junhui smiled and Wonwoo nodded.

 

 

 

 

A/N: can you guess which kind of videos wonwoo is going to make? we already met minghao but can you guess about the others? please leave your thoughts and comments below! doing this for fun, won't be long and yes, i'm still working on my other stories :) 


	2. cheesecake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo is slowly increasing the list of YouTubers she likes, surprisingly, even if she doesn't cook she likes the channel she just stumbled across with.

Wonwoo wasn't expecting her channel to blow up the way it did, especially when all she did was to record herself whispering while she read a chapter of a book. She didn't say anything, didn't do anything, she literally sat there for fifteen minutes reading a chapter of a book, not even looking at the camera, just whispering. 

But apparently people loved it, because she was getting all sorts of comments, from  _ yass queen!! _ to people asking when was she going to upload the next one. 

 

“It's called ASMR” Wonwoo explained to a very confused Junhui, who was reading every single comment on her girlfriend's video, not quite sure of what was going on, but fond on how happy Wonwoo was. 

 

“It's supposed to give people some  _ tingles”  _ Jisoo was sitting across from them, mixing her coffee gently, putting a lot of effort on making it perfect. 

 

Junhui stopped reading to look at her girlfriend, confused “Well, Wonwoo gives  _ me _ some  _ tingles,  _ but I don't know if I want others to feel those  _ tingles” _

 

Jisoo snorted, she then shook her head, continuing with her duty of getting the perfect cup of coffee before she left for work. 

 

Wonwoo's cellphone rang and on screen appeared a notification, someone uploaded a video, so Junhui gave her back her cellphone so she could check it out. 

 

“Oh, it's Minghao” Wonwoo smiled, lately she was obsessed with her videos, something about her was just so funny. She was so open and carefree, she really seemed to not give a damn about anything. She was quick to tap the the notification, and it immediately took her to Minghao's latest video. 

  
  


_ “Hello everyone, it's your bitch Minghao, y'all already know”  _ The girl was sitting in front of a table and on the table there were several plates with food that looked delicious, to say the least.  _ “Today we are doing something special, and no, that is not snorting cocaine directly from a strippers butthole, unfortunately. Instead, we are doing a mukbang!”  _ Minghao clapped her hands and smiled widely before continuing  _ “And before y'all bitches come at me saying I'm doing this just to get more views… First of all, yes, YouTube is demonetizing me and instead of stop saying so much shit I'll just do a mukbang”  _ The girl laughed and the turned her head to one side  _ “Today's special because I cooked all of this food for me and my fiancee, since she needs to taste other delicious stuff from China, not just me. Honey, come here already” _

 

Wonwoo looked intrigued, she didn't remember watching any video from Minghao where her fiancee appeared on screen, thought she was regularly with her, commenting on stuff and making jokes, just not showing her face. Soon other girl appeared on screen and she sat next to Minghao, she had short hot pink hair with bangs that covered her forehead, her eyes looked small and her smile was huge. The girl immediately hugged Minghao and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then she waved at the camera.

 

_ “I do believe most of you already knew her, if you follow me on my sns, we are always up to some shit, but if you don't, this is Soonyoung, if you don't know her for her annoying fiancee… which is me, you know her because she owns and is a dance teacher at Hurricane Dance Studio, here in L.A.” _

 

Junhui looked up from her pancakes to look at Wonwoo, curious after hearing that name. “Did she said Hurricane Dance Studio?” She asked her girlfriend, who paused to video to look back at her. 

 

Wonwoo nodded, curious too. Everyone knew about that dance academy, it was a huge deal in L.A. almost every celebrity had a photo there, and almost every celebrity wanted Kwon Soonyoung, the owner and teacher, to choreograph their shit. She was the best of the best.

 

“I kinda know that girl” Junhui said, thinking for a bit if she wasn't getting names mixed. “Didn't know she liked pussy too” 

 

Jisoo started coughing, almost choking with her coffee. “Junhui…” she frowned a bit, trying to scold the younger. 

 

“Sorry” Junhui rolled her eyes “Didn't know she also was also attracted to beautiful young ladies, just like everyone in this household” 

 

“Don't waste your time, honey, she's gonna take revenge next time we fuck saying how you love when we talk dirty” Wonwoo smiled, leaning to kiss Junhui on the lips “And I already say even worse stuff… so no need on being fancy, plus she is so pretty, we can't scold her really” Wonwoo kissed her again and played the video. 

 

_ “So I spent like five years preparing all of this, and if you are not Chinese I'm gonna explain. Soonyoung is Korean, so she isn't really familiar with Chinese food other than the not really Chinese food they sell at Panda Express. Here we have a giant pot of Guo Qiao Mi Xian, which is a rice noodles soup; we have some chicken strips we are going to add, some rice noodles, chives, and a bunch of other veggies… this is like the Chinese version of Pho, which is a Vietnamese noodle soup too. These right here are Laobian Jiaozi, which are a kind of dumplings, they are stuffed with pork and pickled Chinese cabbage and last but not least, we have some white rice”  _

 

_ “Wow, honey this looks amazing”  _

 

Minghao smiled at the compliment and followed by it, Soonyoung kissed her cheek adoringly. The girl giggled and didn't hesitate into taking her chopsticks and start eating. _ “This looks and smells amazing. Gordon Ramsey who? Martha Stewart who? Kim Mingyu is shaking, you heard it here first, bitch”  _ She smiled _ “Today we are also going to discuss some of my worst dating experiences”  _

 

_ “I think I can win this one”  _ Soonyoung confidently said, taking her chopsticks too. 

 

_ “What? Seriously?”  _

 

_ “Seriously” _

 

_ “Okay, I want to hear your story, which one was your worst date? You can't say it was me”  _

 

_ “No, babe, it wasn't you, I've been to worst dates”  _

 

_ “Bitch”  _ Minghao laughed and gently pushed Soonyoung before resuming to the food.

 

_ “So, I had a date with this girl whom I knew through friends in common but I never actually hung out with her prior to this, I had just seen her around. We went to the movies, which I wasn't actually comfortable about since when you go to the movies you can't really talk to the person, but it was fine. We arrive there, we enter and we sit next to each other. I remember vividly this was a comedy because every time something fun happened she made a hissing noise”  _

 

Minghao started giggling and then she just full started laughing, covering her mouth with one hand.  _ “What do you mean a hissing noise?”  _ She asked, before continuing laughing.

 

Soonyoung was cracking up too, looking intently at the girl  _ “A hissing noise, I'm not even exaggerating. Every time something fun happened she just went hss hss hss” _

 

_ “Oh my God”  _ Minghao had tears in her eyes  _ “She was actually just three snakes in a trench coat”  _

  
  
  
  


Wonwoo finished watching the video with a smile on her face, she was always a very timid and introvert girl, so seeing someone so outgoing like Minghao make her feel some type of way; she would like to be so outgoing, but ultimately she would like to see what having a friend like her was. Jisoo and Junhui were both social people, but only because their jobs required it, and only at their jobs. In their everyday life they were as quiet as awkward as Wonwoo, they didn't really understood to that they how they ended up together the three of them, but somehow their relationship was balanced and had been balanced the last three years.

 

As soon as Wonwoo minimized the screen some related videos appeared, some of them were just Minghao's oldest videos but some others were from different people with similar titles. One of them stood out the minute Wonwoo read the name of the channel. 

 

_ Kim Mingyu. _

 

Minghao just mentioned that name in her newest video, so out of curiosity Wonwoo tapped over the recommended video and it opened, she was now alone anyways, no one was going to judge her with the choices of videos she did, her girlfriends were both now at work.

  
  
  


_ “Hello! This is Kim Mingyu”  _ A girl with long black hair that reached just under her breast waved both hands at the camera  _ “Today we are baking the most delicious and easiest cheesecake you will ever taste and do”  _ she smiled and immediately her large canines showed, Wonwoo thought she was cute.  _ “While we are at that we are also going to be answering some questions I've been collecting from you guys, some of them are from the past Q&A, some others are new”  _

 

A cooking channel. Wonwoo wasn't good at cooking at all, but she kept watching anyways. 

 

_ “Below you can find the list of ingredients and exact measurements, so feel free to check it out and don't forget to tag me if you make this recipe, all my sns are below too”  _ Mingyu stopped looking at the camera for a moment, focusing her attention into her laptop, beside all the ingredients she had displayed on the kitchen counter.  _ “The first question says who is my best friend, well… I bet you all know by now if you have been watching my videos for a long time, but for the ones who are new here: my best friend is Minghao, she also has a channel and she is a b*tch”  _ She giggled, taking a large crystal bowl where she poured an entire can of evaporated milk.  _ “We’ve been best friends since middle school, she was a crackhead even then and if you ever doubt any of the stories she tells and I can one hundred percent back them up because I was witness to most of them, she always drags me to shitty situations, please save me”  _ Mingyu looked at the camera and and started fake crying, only to laugh a couple of moments later, while pouring a whole can of condensed milk into the bowl  _ “I'm just kidding, she is the best and I love her to death. The next question… favorite singer. Hmm…”  _ she thought for a second, biting her lower lip.   _ “Marina and the Diamonds”  _

  
  


Wonwoo couldn't believe that she watched a full Q&A of someone she didn't know while that person cooked a mother fucking cheesecake, but she did and she subscribed to Mingyu's channel right after. She had what Wonwoo called  _ natural charisma,  _ and honestly, who didn't like funny hot girls that can cook? 

 

She then got up, she had an idea and could wait to film it. 

 

With the camera set in the same spot she used in her first video, Wonwoo sat down, with the mic close to her. She started filming herself eating a variety of different things she liked: strawberries, two matcha mochis she was saving in the fridge, chocolate peppero and a handful of goldfish. This time she was quiet, and as she was always a slow eater she focused on doing that, smiling at the camera from time to time each time she ate something, genuinely enjoying all of the treats. 

 

She hoped the people who subscribed to her channel were going to enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to be updating so slow ;( life sucks and I'm tired and depressed all the time. Hope this month I can be more active... 
> 
> Also hope you all are enjoying this time of the year. December always gets to me, I love the holidays and I love you all. ❤️❤️
> 
> Whose channel do you think will come next? Are guessing right each member's channel? I bet Mingyu's was an easy one, hahaha.

**Author's Note:**

> in collab with my bae shuuei, check his story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436335


End file.
